Need you now
by lulu62149
Summary: Rachel est seule dans son appartement. Elle se sent si stupide, elle en a tant besoin.


Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, assise par terre son dos calé contre le rebord d'un fauteuil ? Rachel ne savait pas, peut-être des heures, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Ses yeux humides ne cessaient de parcourir le sol recouvert par plus d'une centaine de photos. Elle les avait toutes ressorties. Toutes contemplées plusieurs fois, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Quinn sur l'estrade, droite et fière alors que les enceintes autour d'elle laissaient filtrer son discours de major de promotion. Quinn et elle dans sa chambre, allongées sur son lit effectuant leurs meilleures grimaces. Quinn et Beth Quinn, Santana et Brittany Quinn et sa mère Quinn en maillot de bain Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…

Une larme roula, une fois de plus, mourant au coin de ses lèvres. Machinalement, elle attrapa son téléphone. Aucun message, aucun appel manqué. Rien. Mais pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Comment avait-elle pu prendre une décision aussi stupide ? Elle aimait cette blonde plus que tout, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté ? La réponse tenait en trois mots : Distance, Absence, Jalousie. Distance parce que Quinn avait pu intégrer un programme d'échange en Yale et Oxford en Angleterre, programme très intéressant en enrichissant d'un point de vue culturel, notamment pour la littérature. Rachel en était consciente, ce choix entrait parfaitement dans le cursus scolaire de Quinn, et elle était même très chanceuse de pouvoir y participer. Mais tout de même, l'Angleterre est si loin. Absence parce qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se retrouver tout les week-ends comme elles le faisaient au temps de Yale. Absence de corps donc, mais absence de discussion-le décalage horaire était une horreur, un simple coup de fil ou une discussion sur Skype demandait nombres de calculs dans lesquels Rachel se perdait à chaque fois. Jalousie parce que Rachel savait Quinn magnifique, qu'elle avait l'imagination fertile et qu'avoir un océan entre elle et sa petite amie n'arrangeait en rien sa paranoïa. Voilà pourquoi une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussit à joindre Quinn, elle lui apprit la nouvelle. C'est elle qui avait sonné le glas de leur relation. « Quinn je t'aime, mais je n'arrive plus à supporter la distance. C'est trop dur de ne pas savoir avec qui tu es, où tu es. Mon imagination s'emballe et cela fait mal, vraiment mal, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête », Quinn avait pleuré, elle avait essayé de faire changé d'avis Rachel, lui avait assurée qu'elle n'aimait qu'elle, cela changea rien, la brune avait pris sa décision, c'était irrévocable.

Elle leva soudain la tête vers la fenêtre. Est-ce que Quinn pensait à elle ? Avait-elle de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie. Non certainement pas. Pas après une semaine, si ? C'est trop court, elles s'aimaient tellement… « Tu es une idiote Rachel Berry, elle t'aimait». Un murmure dans la nuit, une vérité qu'elle a dû mal à accepter. Elle était la seule cause de leur rupture. Une larme s'échappa, encore.

Dans le silence de son studio, elle pouvait distinctement entendre les aiguilles de l'horloge trotter. Une heure et quart. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas, elle le savait, alors elle reporta son attention sur le portable toujours dans ses mains. Elle avait terriblement envie de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix, de s'excuser, de lui avouer que sans elle, Rachel Berry n'est plus une étoile, d'admettre qu'elle s'est trompée. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle ne pouvait pas se l'accorder du moins. Elle avait foiré, elle devait assumer. Elle ne pouvait composer le numéro et bouleverser une nouvelle fois la vie de sa petite amie –_ex-petite amie_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Brusquement, elle se leva et d'un geste rapide envoya valser les coussins qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Elle avait terriblement besoin de Quinn, de ses bras, de sa voix, de son odeur, de ses sourires à vous couper le souffle, de ses mots doux, de ses yeux. Ses yeux, deux merveilles, oscillant entre la couleur noisette et verte, eux seuls suffisaient à ce que Rachel se sente importante, aimé et belle. Quand elle s'y plongeait, elle se sentait juste là où elle devait être.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, alluma la lumière, se hissa jusqu'au placard où elle rangeait les boissons. Doucement, elle attrapa la bouteille de Whisky et transvida son contenu dans un verre. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Peu importe, elle voulait juste ressentir quelque chose, sortir de sa léthargie, se réveiller comme après un horrible cauchemar. Elle se resservit un deuxième verre, et alla s'appuyer contre le petit bar qui séparait la cuisine du reste de l'appartement, fixant désespérément sa porte d'entrée. Si seulement sa blonde pouvait apparaitre comme avant, le sourire aux lèvres, un sac dans une main, un bouquet de gardénia dans l'autre. Si elle pouvait, après s'être débarrassée, la prendre dans ses bras, la faire virevolter et capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser chaleureux, plein d'attentes mais surtout plein de promesses. Rachel ferma les yeux un instant, si elle se concentrait elle réussissait encore à sentir le goût des lèvres de Quinn, son léger gloss à la framboise dont elle était friande. Un trou se creusa un peu plus dans sa poitrine, plus jamais elle ne pourrait sentir ce goût. Sa mâchoire se serra, réprimant un autre torrent de larmes. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi mal, c'était de sa faute. Puis, au bout d'un moment elle se laissa de nouveau aller, s'effondrant au pied du bar, après tout souffrir autant ne pouvait que lui rappeler qu'elle avait aimé follement. Qu'elle avait connu ce que beaucoup cherchaient. La passion, la tendresse, la complicité, l'amitié, la compréhension. Son corps allait imploser, son cœur se serrait mais sa poitrine voulait éclater.

« Penses-tu au moins à moi Quinn ?» Question pour le vide, supplique pour l'absente.

« Tout le temps Rachel » La brune se redressa vivement. Son ange était là devant elle, les joues striées de larmes.

« Tu m'as donné les clés de l'appartement, tu te souviens ? lui rappela Quinn dans un souffle

-Je… Oh Quinn je suis tellement désolée. Je suis stupide, jamais je n'aurais dû, Je t'en supplie oublie cette conversation… » Une paire de lèvres la fit taire. Elle n'eut qu'à observer les deux orbes verts pour comprendre. Quinn lui avait pardonné, Quinn l'aimait. Et jamais, au grand jamais elle ne referait la même erreur.


End file.
